Born of the Taint
by BlockoWorld
Summary: They were destined to meet at some stage; those two that shouldn't have been born. In some respect, they are the same, caught in a world between darkness and light, yet one is called a miracle, the other called a curse. Multiple pairings.


**Chapter One: Talking to Old Grey**

* * *

"Your Majesty! Don't wander off too far, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah! Be back in a few!" the young girl hollered back, holding the hem of her dress as she ran off, dodging a few noblemen and women, who cheerfully greeted her as she passed.

The old man left behind on the castle steps sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Oh dear… That girl will be the death of me…"

The princess would wander around aimlessly on a regular basis, though she was never allowed outside the castle walls. Sometimes she would find a nobleman's son or daughter and spend hours talking and playing with them.

But today was different. She found no spoiled brats in the courtyard, and she wanted to do something different, to explore the premises in more detail than she had ever before.

"Hmm…" she pondered to herself, stopping in front of the stone statue that was erected a few years before she was born. The scholars had tried to teach her to read more than a few times, but her father brushed the lessons off, claiming his daughter was already a genius.

She'd forgotten to ask what the inscription on the statue said, but once, on a walk with her father, he'd told her that the statue was to honour the Grey Wardens, an great order of courageous warriors. He told her that he and her mother were part of that order.

She sat down in front of the statue, which was in the shape of a man holding a greatsword proudly. The man always looked like he could come alive at any moment to the young princess. His eyes looked so kind to her, but he also looked quite old, with a small beard and hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled at him.

"You've always been there for me, Old Grey" she muttered, hugging her knees. "Just wish you'd talk back once in a while." She laughed to herself, reminding her of her father's odd habit of doing the same thing.

"He's not real, you know" came a husky, masculine voice.

She buried her face in her lap, sighing. "Yeah, I know."

She raised her head and looked in the direction the voice had come from, but found no one.

"Gosh, I thought Papa was crazy. Now I'm hearing voices." She grinned.

A harsh wind suddenly rushed past her, blowing her light brown hair with it. She frowned in annoyance, trying to tame it, pinning part of it to her head before the wind settled.

She closed her blue eyes briefly, smiling at her own stupidity.

She slowly opened them, but her smile faded away as soon as she did.

"Hello" she murmured.

A boy stood leaning against the statue, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her. His white hair seemed impossible for a boy his age, his golden eyes even more so.

"Good morning" he muttered, almost under his breath as he bowed politely.

She scrambled to her feet, clearing her throat.

"What's…um…Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because I'm not from around here. My parents have an audience with the king. They told me to play out here while the adults handle the important business" he huffed. "My name's Junior. What's yours?"

The young girl smiled when he furrowed his brow cutely.

"Alexandra. Pleased to meet you."

He nodded solemnly.

"Um…Do you want to play? I'm really bored and most of my usual friends aren't around today."

He suddenly looked up at her. "You want…to play…with me?"

She smiled cheerfully. "Of course. We're both around the same age, right?"

"I guess" he muttered.

The little girl beamed. "Okay! Come on!" She reached over and grabbed his hand, leading his around the courtyard.

* * *

They played for some time together, running around, tagging each other, anything that popped into their minds.

Junior collapsed onto the ground, panting. "Y-You're pretty fast…For a girl, I mean."

Alexandra placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue. "I'm the daughter of two of the greatest heroes in Ferelden! Of course I'm fast!"

Junior's breathing settled, and he sat up, rubbing the back of his sweat-drenched head. "Hm. My parents are merchants…"

She sat next to him. "Well, if you're from a family of merchants, you're more likely to be a more efficient merchant in the future, right?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "…You sure do know a lot of words, as well. I don't even know what 'ef-fish-ent' means…"

Alexandra giggled behind her palm.

"Jun! Where are you! It's time to leave, son!" a distant voice reached them.

Junior's face relaxed and he helped himself to his feet. "That's my father. I guess we're leaving now."

The young princess pouted. "Leaving Denerim?"

He nodded. "It was fun, though. Never thought I'd find a friend here."

"…Will you come back someday soon?" She hurried to her feet when he started to walk.

Junior stopped in his tracks, and turned, smiling heartily. "I'll…try…Just for you, okay?"

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter One.**

**I recently finished both "Dragon Age: Awakenings" and the "Witch Hunt" DLC, and the ending of the latter was really what inspired me.**

**This fic will incorporate three of my wardens into the plot; Anri Cousland, Georgia Cousland (I made them siblings, so in this universe, there are three Cousland children) and Redding Amell.**

**I hope you enjoy what's to come.**


End file.
